


Expecting (K Men x Reader Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Pregnancy, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reishi munakata - Freeform, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Now that you know, it's time to tell your lover.Drabble, fluff, pregnancy announcement.





	Expecting (K Men x Reader Drabble)

Munakata chuckled as you drank down your third root beer float. Saturday nights were always something different for you when he came to see you. One weekend it was going out for bowling, and the one after that was some dinner theatre, which neither of you really enjoyed, but found amusing nonetheless. Tonight was a stay-in movie night, and you kept on asking for the frothy dessert.

“Darling, don’t you think you should slow down on those? You’ll get sick.”

You looked at your husband with small smile, wiping away the foam that was left on your upper lip.

“I’ll be fine, you worry wort~”

You held out the mug to him, and watched as he took it and took a few gulps of it himself. 

“See? Delicious.”

“Alright, alright. You win this one.”

Munakata smiled as you nuzzled up to him, wrapping his arm around you as you watched the screen in front of you. It was nice to be with you after spending all week dealing with Homra trouble. Sure, he video chatted with you every night, but it wasn’t the same as actually being there with you. He soon felt you shift a bit, and looked down to see you looking up at him.

“Reisi, I have something important I need to tell you...”

The way that you said those words caused a shot of nervousness to streak through the megane’s body. It didn’t sound like you were joking. Were you mad at him about something? Did something happen?

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m better than okay~ Reisi, I’m pregnant.”

The man’s eyes shot open wide. You were pregnant. Pregnant with his child. It was almost too surreal, but he felt such utter joy well up inside him that he couldn’t help but smile wide and hug you tightly to his body.

“That’s incredible. I’m surprised, but really... I’m really happy, love~”

Suffice to say, he was very protective and careful with you when he could see you. He video called you every night to see how you were and how much you had grown, and every weekend when he saw you in person, he was always surprised to see how much different you looked. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be the best father he could be.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Can you see it?~ You’re going to be a daddy!”

Kamo smiled sullenly, trying to seem happy, as he looked at the pregnancy test his lover held up to the screen of their video chat. Just like she had told him, there were was a tiny pink plus sign.

“I can see it. That’s crazy~ Are you excited?”

“How could I not be? I’m having a child with the person I love the most in the world. I’m ecstatic! What about you? Are you excited?”

“Of course I am. Listen, I have a meeting in a few minutes. We’ll talk about it more tonight, alright?”

“Alright. I love you~”

“I love you, too.”

Once the screen went blank, he rested his forehead in his hands, his elbows leaning on the desk. He didn’t want to lie to her, but he needed some time to process this before he could talk about it further. 

He didn’t know what to do next. Should he leave Scepter 4? He had been ready to propose for weeks now, but this was his only source of income. He could always marry her and stay. But then how was she going to be able to raise their child alone? He didn’t want to live apart from them, especially once their child was born. Plus she would need him during the pregnancy. 

And how was he going to tell his other daughter? She was already so young, so she probably wasn’t going to understand, and her mother probably wouldn’t be too happy about the whole ordeal anyway.

There was also the fear that he would lose them as well. He didn’t want to lose another family because he wasn’t there. He’d finally found love again, and now they were expecting a child together. He didn’t want to lose something so precious again.

It looked like he had already made a decision.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'Is this what I think it is?'

Akiyama looked down at the small stick that he had found on your bathroom counter, denial and confusion flooding his brain. It was the weekend, and he was there visiting you on his time off. After a long day of fun at the carnival, the insane amount of water he had drank had caught up to him, and that’s when he had seen it. It couldn’t have been someone else’s, since you lived alone. But was this real?

'It won’t do any good to just stand here. Go and ask...'

After taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom and returned to the living room where you were seated on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand as you watched the television screen in front of you. He didn’t say anything as he sat beside you, picking up the remote and muting the volume.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“What is this?”

You looked down at the stick that he held out to you, feeling dread begin to settle in your stomach. How had he found that? You must’ve forgotten to through it away before he came over. You swallowed back the lump in your throat before looking up at your lover.

“I-It’s a pregnancy test...”

“And this little symbol means...?”

“Th-That it’s... positive...”

The man looked down in disbelief, surprise obvious on his face.

“What? Were you afraid that I’d leave you or something? I-It’s definitely unexpected, but I’m not going to leave because of this. Now that I really think about it, actually.... It’s pretty exciting~”

He noticed that a smile had made its way onto his face and he looked at you happily before hugging you tightly. This may not have been the plan, but it was definitely a welcomed turn of events.

“I’m happy~”


End file.
